The Return of Adam Newman
by Kristie V
Summary: When everyone thought he was dead, Adam Newman returned, alive & well, to reclaim what rightfully belongs to him. A simple one-shot featuring Chadam.


The mood in the courthouse was silent as the judge made his way to face the people in his courtroom to make his ruling. Those in there were on pins & needles.

The case involved custody of 1-year-old Connor Newman. His mother, Chelsea Lawson-Newman, was battling with his paternal grandfather Victor Newman for full custody, & she felt like she had just lost. Just feeling that broke her heart.

Victor had used every ounce of money & power he had to make sure he got what he really wanted. He didn't want Chelsea, who he saw as completely beneath him because of her con-artist past, having anything to do with Connor. He wanted his grandson all to himself.

Still, what was to come next was a complete surprise to everyone in the courtroom especially to Chelsea.

While the judge was getting himself ready to speak the words that would change everyone's lives forever, a tall man in a gray suit & sunglasses made his way down the halls of the courthouse. The man walked with determination like he was eager to get what he wanted. Something that had been wrongfully taken away from him.

As he made it to the doors of the courtroom where the custody proceedings were taking place, the man took a deep breath & readied himself for what he was about to do.

He just hoped that it was worth it.

As the mystery man was waiting to make his grand enterence, the judge started to speak. Chelsea braced herslef for heartbreak and defeat while Victor looked on smugly as he could feel that victory was within his grasp.

"As a parent myself, I cannot imagine a more extreme and sad situation as the one that is front of me today. The fact that a grandparent would turn on his grandchild's mother & take him away from her baffles me, but because of evidence that has been presented in this case, I feel that I have no choice but to..."

The judge was cut off by the sound of the doors opening, and the mystery man appearing. Chelsea, Victor, and their lawyers both turned & looked at him.

For Chelsea, something was familiar about this man in the gray suit. The way he walked. The determined look on his face even though his eyes were covered by the sunglasses. The way he held himself. Then it hit her, & she could feel a smile coming across her face, which she hid with her hands.

Victor felt the same way, only the emotion he was feeling was fear. He looked on in horror as the man in the gray suit gave him the coldest, scariest look ever. Victor hadn't felt so much fear ever since he was a child.

He had no idea who this mystery man was, but Victor had a feeling that the tables were about to turn in Chelsea's favor, & he didn't like that.

"What is your purpose here, sir?" the judge asked the mystery man. "I am here to testify on Mrs. Newman's behalf," said the mystery man. "Why is that? The proceedings are over, & I am about to make my ruling," said the judge, who was confused by the presence of the mystery man.

The mystery man smiled & said, "While I respect the American justice system & all, I just feel that this case isn't over just yet." The judge then nodded. He seemed to understand.

"Come to the stand then, sir," said the judge. "Thank you, Your Honor," said the mystery man who then walked over to the stand, giving Chelsea a smile on his way there. She had a feeling that she knew who he was.

When he got there, the mystery man took off his sunglasses & placed his hand on the Bible the bailiff had. He then sat down.

"Will you tell us your name please, sir?" asked the judge. The name the mystery man gave sent shockwaves throughout the whole courtroom.

"Victor Adam Newman, Jr." he said. Everyone gasped in horror except for Cheslea, who was trying to contain her joy & excitement over finally seeing her husband alive & well.

"Are you sure about that, sir? I had heard that he was deceased," said the judge. Adam just chuckled & said, "With all due respect, Your Honor, news of my death has been greatly exaggerated." The judge then nodded & allowed Adam to testify.

Chelsea's lawyer questioned him first, & Adam talked about what a great mother she was to Connor, how kind & loving she was, & how happy she was whenever she was around him & Connor.

Chelsea could feel the tears coming to her eyes as Adam testified. She knew that he was telling the truth. No one knew her or understood her better then he did.

Meanwhile, Victor was just shell-shocked. He looked over at his lawyer, Avery Bailey Clark, who simply shook her head no. She knew that they had been beaten the moment Adam came into the courtroom.

Still, Victor wanted Avery to cross-examine Adam on the stand. He still wasn't sure if that was really his son or an imposter.

When it was time, Avery went up to the stand & simply asked this question, "Are you sure that you are Adam Newman?" He just smirked & reached into the briefcase he had with him, pulling out a large Manilla envelope. Adam handed it to the bailiff, who in turn handed it to the judge, who opened.

As he read what had been inside, the judge said, "The document provided here does prove that the man testifing here today is indeed Victor Adam Newman, Jr." More shockwaves went across the courtroom.

Avery then said, "No more questions, Your Honor." She then looked at Adam, who winked at her.

Victor could now feel defeat. He had blown it. He thought that he could take advantage of Adam's so-called "death" & take Connor away from Chelsea. Now that Adam was here in the flesh, Victor's whole case was in shambles.

When Adam got off the stand & sat behind Chelsea, the judge finally gave his ruling.

"I feel that with the testimony provided here today, there is no doubt in my mind that Chelsea Lawson-Newman shall retain full custody of her son Connor. As for you, Mr. Newman, you are to have no contact whatsoever with your grandson. He has a mother & a father. He doesn't need you in his life. That is all. Court is dismissed."

Everyone except Adam & Chelsea filed out. On his way out, Victor looked at his son as if to ask him why, but Adam never looked in his father's direction. He was much too focused on his wife.

Chelsea went from her seat & into Adam's open arms. She then let out a flood of tears.

"I missed you," she whispered. "I missed you too, babe," said Adam. They then looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, darling," said Adam who then kissed Chelsea gently on the lips. It sent shivers down her spine for she had missed his kisses so much.

"Do you want to reunite with your son?" asked Chelsea with a smile. "Yeah I do. Where is he?" asked Adam whose smile got even bigger. "He's with Jack," said Chelsea, who had maintained a strong friendship with Jack Abbott after Adam had been proclaimed dead.

Adam smiled & simply nodded yes. They were then off to be with their son, who was at the Abbott mansion with Jack & his new wife, Donna.

It was a joyful reunion filled with tears & smiles as Adam was reunited with the people that he loved more then life itself. Now he, Cheslea, and Connor could really start the life that had been cruelly interuppted.

It would start again in the City by the Bay, San Francisco.


End file.
